


You're Alive

by sciencemyfiction



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M, anyway this is short and very pwp as well, is there a term for it, man past me what were you doing with your life, what is that called, where's the heart, why was all your plot missing, yay you're not dead sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencemyfiction/pseuds/sciencemyfiction
Summary: For a prompt on the t&b anon meme back in 2011:"Kotetsu/Barnaby; passionate sex. In the knocking-innocent-house-items-to-the-ground-while-making-out sense, backing-one-against-a-wall sense, ending-up-on-the-floor sense. Maybe they were forced to spend some time apart, and this is the result. Doesn't need to be under the light of recent events. No Hundred Power allowed.Bonus points for a playful fight for dominance; I like it when Bunny is on top, but I don't want him to top."
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu
Kudos: 3





	You're Alive

For exactly one hundred and eighty seconds, Kotetsu had not known for certain that Barnaby was still alive. The explosion had been so massive it had knocked Sky High into the upper plate, and Kotetsu had had his hands quite full catching Keith before he fell to his death, trying to figure out where the fire department was, calling desperately for back-up. After two minutes, he had realized he couldn't hear Barnaby answering his frantic calls.  
  
In the third, he had found a body, still quite alive and kicking, pinned beneath steel girders and struggling with the weight. He'd had exactly enough time to pry Barnaby free before his power ran dry and the sudden drop back into normal speed, normal strength had been such a sharp contrast in the light of his momentary fear of the worst that he'd felt dizzy.  
  
All in all, as explosions went they'd come out all right. Nothing that they couldn't handle, especially considering the debacle with Jake Martinez earlier in the year. Compared to that, this was cake.  
  
Still, Kotetsu found himself buzzing with nervous energy long after they'd returned to the studio and shucked their heavy suits, long after he'd accepted Barnaby's offer to give him a ride home. He glanced up, and saw a worry line write across Barnaby's brow; the same tension in the set of his mouth, the white of his knuckles.  
  
So when they pulled up to his house, Kotetsu reached up, grabbing Barnaby's arm to get his attention, and said "Come inside" in a tone that brooked no argument. Barnaby's expression slipped from tense to surprised to suspicious, but he didn't seem disinclined to come along. Kotetsu sauntered inside, tossed his cap to the floor, and as soon as Barnaby was through it shut and locked the door.  
  
There wasn't even time to talk. There was just _you're safe you're safe you're safe_ , which Kotetsu whispered in between hungry, deep kisses, dragging Barnaby down by the lapels of his jacket and holding him close until the token resistance in Barnaby's shoulders melted away.  
  
He pried the jacket open, sliding his hands under it and over the hard lines of muscle there. Kotetsu chuckled to himself, even as Barnaby stepped forward, driving a knee between Kotetsu's legs and pinning him against the door with exquisite precision. Their lips came apart, and Kotetsu held on for all he was worth, letting himself be ground into the door and groaning helplessly.  
  
"What's so funny, old man?" Barnaby growled into his ear, which gave him chills and did absolutely nothing for his willpower. Not that it mattered. Kotetsu didn't particularly want to avert this confrontation.  
  
So he slid his hands down Barnaby's ribs, pushing his jacket wider, until Kotetsu's hands were resting on Barnaby's waist. "Figured you wouldn't have bothered putting on a shirt when we got back," he breathed, unable to help the pleased leer coloring his tone. "Glad I was right, s'all."  
  
Huffing softly, Barnaby seemed to relent, redirecting his attention to Kotetsu's neck. Suddenly bathed in an insistent and insatiable tongue, Kotetsu gave up the fight with remembering words and moaned incoherently, doing his best to sound encouraging. Lifting one leg, he hooked it about Barnaby's thigh, leaning up into the attention with a shudder of pleasure.  
  
They pressed closer, and he could feel Barnaby's erection digging into his inner thigh. Encouraged, he pushed himself up the rest of the way, hooking his other leg around Barnaby's waist and putting his weight solely in the other man's arms. Barnaby staggered back, carrying Kotetsu as far as the couch before tossing him down across it, landing him on the table instead. Barnaby was on him immediately, and Kotetsu thrased, knocking his remote, several pictures and a half-full can of beer to the floor without particularly noticing or caring.

"More," Kotetsu moaned, trying to find some place to touch with his hands. Every inch of Barnaby's skin tended to be enjoyable for such purposes, but there were some spots that seemed to drive his erstwhile partner wild, and Kotetsu was still in the prcoess of discovering them all. He dragged his hands in a smooth line down Barnaby's back, slipping them beneath the waistband of his pants and pushing futilely at them in an attempt to grab Barnaby's well-sculpted ass. "I-"

Hissing, Barnaby sat straight up (sinking more deeply into Kotetsu's grip, which both of them appreciated quite a bit) and shucked his jacket, unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his jeans. The sound of the zipper was a little growl, echo of their hoarse panting. "Kotetsu," Barnaby whispered, which was cheating and he knew it, but Kotetsu didn't mind especially much, even as he felt his whole body responding to the sound of his name. Damn it. "I want you to taste me."

He shoved Barnaby off and over, sending him stumbling into the bookcases. Several of the resident books were sent careening from the shelves as Barnaby pushed himself up and Kotetsu lunged up after him, capturing his mouth in an invasive kiss, grabbing his dick and stroking it once with just enough pressure to make Barnaby's toes curl. They held still a moment, Kotetsu pulling back until their lips were only touching, nothing more, their eyes shut.

Before he could think it through too much, and chicken out, Kotetsu answered:

"Make me."

Barnaby made a hollow, needy sound and his hands set to work quite suddenly on Kotetsu's clothes, unbuttoning waistcoat and dress shirt but leaving them hanging loosely from Kotetsu's shoulders, unknotting his tie and yanking it free of his throat. He chuckled darkly as Barnaby grabbed for his wrists, slipping them away and then settling them on Barnaby's dick, right hand gripping the base tight, left sliding along the shaft, squeezing a wanton, sweet little sexy sound out of Barnaby that made Kotetsu's balls ache.

He kept at it, content with the knowledge that he had won, until Barnaby laced Kotetsu's tie about Kotetsu's wrists, pulled it taut enough to make his bones ache, and knotted it there, binding him in place. With a knee to Kotetsu's own insistently aching cock, Barnaby had him sinking to kneel on the floor, moaning half-formed praises while Barnaby continued to tease him with one booted toe. Kotetsu's world narrowed to two points: the sharp, delicious feeling of Barnaby's boot digging against Kotetsu's aching cock, a teasing reminder of what he wanted but wasn't getting, and the smell and sensation of the cock now pressed against Kotetsu's face.

"Kotetsu," Barnaby gasped. "Taste."

He put up token resistance, enough for Barnaby to grab his wrists pull them up over his head, pushing them back towards his shoulders hard enough to make him yelp. In that split second of an opening, Barnaby's other hand, fingers tangled firmly in Kotetsu's hair, guided Kotetsu's head forward in tandem with Barnaby's hips, driving Barnaby's cock past his lips and teeth.

They shuffled, Kotetsu trying to reassert some sort of upper hand, Barnaby shifting their positions to press Kotetsu's back against the bookcase. Around the head of Barnaby's cock, Kotetsu loudly moaned his complaints regarding their positioning in an extremely unconvincing fashion. Ultimately, he ended up with his back pressed into the shelves, Barnaby's hips slowly driving forward until he could take it all, trusting that Barnaby would not choke him while they continued. 

With a delighted hum, Kotetsu set to work, letting his teeth drag along Barnaby's cock on some thrusts, sliding his tongue along it and sucking loudly on others. It was good. It tasted a little like sweat and skin, and Barnaby's moans were a constant stream of half-coherent invective above him. Kotetsu smirked, sucking harder, and Barnaby's hips answered, ramming the length of his erection deep into Kotetsu's mouth and slamming his head against one of the shelves.  
  
Kotetsu blacked out.  
  
When he came to, someone was fucking his face, filling him with desire; he felt his hands twitch, dropping down still bound before him, his palms pressing against a smooth, hard chest. Right. Barnaby. Barnaby was fucking him. Had kept fucking him while he was passed out and why was that so hot that his cock twinged painfully in response?  
  
Barnaby's breath caught on a short, sharp yell, and he came before Kotetsu could organize his thoughts any further, semen flooding Kotetsu's mouth and spilling from his lips. Still too dazed to do much but suck at the erection softening in his mouth, Kotetsu did so, trying to ignore the way his balls clenched in anticipation. He was so hard it hurt. He groaned plaintively, even as Barnaby slowly sank down beside him, breathless for a moment, staring at his face with wide-eyed wonder. Barnaby seemed to never get tired of Kotetsu's face, especially when drooling cum.  
  
"Kotetsu," he whispered, in a way that made Kotetsu's stomach do that weird nervous fluttery thing and his face get hot. "Kotetsu."  
  
Kotetsu licked his lips. That was too much for Barnaby, who grabbed him by the collar of his open shirt and dragged him up into a kiss, falling back against his coffee table. Barnaby didn't seem to care and Kotetsu was suddenly busy drowning in _yes yes yes yes yes_ while Barnaby sucked on his tongue, sliding his hands under the waistband of Kotetsu's still-fastened pants to grip his ass in a parody of what Kotetsu had done earlier. Still tied up, Kotetu's hands fell behind Barnaby's head, trapping him close enough for Barnaby to wriggle his fingers lower, sliding one long, callused digit along Kotetsu's hole.  
  
"Ah-!" Kotetsu bit his lip, pressing his face against Barnaby's bare chest, breathing in the musky smell of his sweat, listening to his thundering heartbeat. "You-- hey--"  
  
"Shh," Barnaby purred, pushing just the tip of his finger in. "We'll take it slow."

"That's what I was afraid you'd say," Kotetsu hissed, writhing against Barnaby's chest, fingers curling and uncurling on nothing. Inside of him, Barnaby's finger was doing much the same; and every tiny milimeter of progress sent a shock of desire through him. Barnaby's left hand remained firm on his ass, keeping him from moving his hips too much, and Kotetsu knew there would be no getting away but he couldn't stop fighting it, his cock straining under the pressure of his pants and boxers alike, his mind going blank with desire.  
  
Smirking just slightly down at him, Barnaby caught and held Kotetsu's gaze, watching him intently as that persistent finger was joined by another and, together, they tickled and teased inside of him. "Here?" Barnaby whispered, a strangely smug light in his eyes, and jabbed hard with both fingers against the central point of all pleasure in Kotetsu's body.  
  
"Nnn _AAH!_ " He had meant to say nothing, but Barnaby had the upper hand and Kotetsu knew it. "Y-you-- I--"  
  
"Whatever you have to say," Barnaby answered politely, driving his fingers into that exact same spot again, and again, and creating a sharp, fast rhythm that felt so good Kotetsu was afraid he wouldn't be _able_ to reach orgasm in the midst of it all. "It can wait."  
  
"Y-yes!" he wailed, arcing into Barnaby's touch, shoulders pulling back, eyes sliding shut.  
  
With a smugness that was simply tangible, Barnaby moved his fingers even faster, and Kotetsu tried to wrap his legs tighter about his partner's waist, whole body clenching tight around that glorious sensation, mouth slack with a reedy scream of surrender. He wasn't even fully certain when he managed to find release, only that it seemed to go on so much longer than he remembered it usually going, and Barnaby didn't stop wriggling his fingers, sending new spikes of pleasure through Kotetsu's body until it pushed the whole thing over the edge again. He shook and groaned and bit down into Barnaby's shoulder, trembling with the aftershocks of something incredible. His head felt heavy and stuffed with cotton. It was hard to breathe.  
  
Only after they'd been sitting there in a mess of knocked over books, spilled beer, and Kotetsu's now thoroughly stained and slimy pants for some minutes did Barnaby's fingers finally withdraw, sending one final shiver of sensation through him as he let up from where he'd been sucking on Barnaby's skin. When he met Barnaby's eyes, they were smiling, and he couldn't help smiling dazedly back, content as a man could be.  
  
"Thank you," Barnaby murmured drowsily. "For earlier."  
  
"This is the absolute worst place to fall asleep," Kotetsu muttered in response, though he didn't make an effort to move, even if his arms were already a little stiff from being bound. "An' no problem. Jus' glad you're okay."  
  
"Me, too."  
  
"Mm."

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is the last of these I'm reposting for now. I have a few others I'm thinking about (one finished, a few unfinished); I wrote a lot lot lot on there back then, but I'm not necessarily super proud of them all, and the unfinished ones are also a difficult ask because I don't know if I want to finish them or am in the right place to do so. But! Hopefully these little playful romps are enjoyable!


End file.
